


"Come In"

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Groping, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been apart for a month. Sherlock books a hotel for the weekend.</p><p>Very loosely follows on from "Before that" but reads alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come In"

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of prompted by JPerceval. Many thanks.
> 
> (This was a horror to write as the site crashed taking my writing with it. Had to write twice so minor errors may need fixing as I couldn't bear to edit again! Hopefully the rewrite does not feel rushed.)

The taxi ride to the hotel felt like the longest 20 minutes of John and Sherlocks life. After leaving Scotland Yard they were headed to the hotel that Sherlock had booked for the weekend. It was an unusually romantic gesture and John suspected that it was Sherlocks way of trying to apologise for being absent for so long. He wanted to tell him that expensive hotel suites weren't necessary but he was looking forward to being away from everything with Sherlock all to himself. They hadn't had sex in over a month and it was taking all of Johns control to keep batting Sherlocks wandering hands away. "Not in the taxi" he hissed as Sherlock's hand started to slide across his thigh again. 

"Are you saying you don't want me John?" Sherlock grinned evilly. He knew exactly what he was doing to John and he loved seeing his boyfriend squirm uncomfortably like this. 

John took Sherlock's hand firmly in his own and lifted it off his thigh. "Don't" He whispered "You know I do but can't you wait until..."

He was cut off By Sherlock tracing his finger slowly across his lips "Oh hell" he mumbled. He opened his mouth and sucked Sherlock's finger, relishing in the look of surprise on his boyfriends face. John growled, He actually growled (Where had that come from?) and threw himself against Sherlock knocking him off balance and crashing into the corner of the taxi. He pushed his knee roughly between Sherlocks legs and he kissed him, still growling. 

Sherlock tried to move. They were in such an awkward position, half sitting, half lying in the taxi and John was....He was growling at him! He could feel himself sliding further down the seat and was only stopped by Johns knee between his legs. He moaned into the kiss when he felt John rubbing his knee against the growing bulge in his trousers. 

The taxi jerked to a stop, throwing John further into Sherlock's lap. "We're here!" The taxi driver snapped. 

John pushed himself upright blushing deeply. He handed over some money not paying attention to what he was doing, mumbled something and got out the taxi quickly grabbing their bags. He strode quickly across the pavement and waited by the hotel entrance. 

Sherlock looked up slightly dazed. He lifted his head and saw the hotel. "I....yes....follow him" He sat up pulling his coat tightly around himself and stepped out from the taxi. He walked up to John who was holding their bags in front of himself like they were an old ladies handbag. "What are you doing?"

John looked around guiltily. "I'm trying to cover that you've given me a massive hard on in a public place you git!"

Sherlock laughed loudly and leant his face in to whisper in Johns ear. "Why do you think I love this coat so much?" 

John turned his face, giggling "Sherlock Holmes.........."

Sherlock just raised his eyebrows with a smile and strode away into the hotel to check them in.

 

The room was spectacular. It had a lounge that opened into a bedroom bigger than the living room and kitchen of their flat. The bathroom had a deep free standing bath and the fluffiest towels John had ever felt. The balcony had views over London that were amazing now but come the evening would be incredible. John stood in the middle of the lounge, stunned. "This is...something else" The staff member who had led them to their room smiled appreciatively. "My names J Perceval. I am your personal butler for the duration of your stay. For anything you require please just press 1 on the intercom. Would you like your champagne and strawberries now?" 

John still looked in a state of shock. "Butler!...Champagne..."

"Yes, yes all very lovely. Maybe later?" Sherlock herded the woman towards the door.

"About an hour sir?"

"Fantastic. Yes. Get out" He pushed the door firmly shut behind her and turned to look at John

"Sherlock. This is just...well it's unbelievable but you didn't have to do this. We won't be able to afford electric for 4 months" 

"30 days, 720 hours and 28 minutes" Sherlock said in a low voice coming toward John. He slipped his coat off and reached for Johns jacket.

"What?" John looked confused as he shrugged his jacket off

"You think that it's easier for me don't you? Being apart from you." He bent his head to kiss Johns neck. 

John smiled and tilted his neck back. 

"But I know exactly how long it is" Sherlock continued between little kisses. "30 days, 720 hours and 29 minutes"

John gripped Sherlock's face with his hands and stepped back to look at him. "Say that again"

"30 days, 720 hours and 30 minutes"

John stared for a moment before growling again and throwing himself at Sherlock.

Sherlock managed to keep his balance and together they stumbled, locked at the lips, back toward the bed. When they bumped into it Sherlock reached his arms down under Johns bum to lift and throw him onto the bed. He crawled over the top of John. "31 minutes"

John reached to start unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. "If we reach 721 hours.....I swear to God Sherlock" Sherlock reached to pull Johns clothes off and there were several uncoordinated minutes of arms and legs getting tangled in the frenzy to remove their clothes. 

They lay on the bed facing each other. "I've missed this" John ran his hands across Sherlock's pale chest. "And this" He kissed a trail across Sherlock's collarbone. "And this" He lifted his face to kiss Sherlock. 

Sherlock kissed back pushing his tongue into John's mouth and running his hands over as much as the other man as he could. He pulled back slightly breathless, "Enough. I need you. I need you now" 

John let himself get rolled onto his other side. He heard Sherlock rummaging about behind him and felt the bed move again before kisses roamed across his shoulders and back. He felt one cool slick finger stroking gently between his buttocks before rubbing gently at his entrance and pushing him. He groaned loudly and pushed back against the intrusion. 

Sherlock's finger worked slowly in and out of him. He was kissing and sucking at the side of Johns neck, nipping the skin every so often. He removed his finger eliciting a little moan from John. He added a little more lube and pushed two fingers in and out a few times before scissoring them gently. 

John started to moan and push back against Sherlock. He took hold of his now rock hard cock and started to stroke. "Sher" he moaned.

Sherlock removed his fingers. He gripped Johns hip with one hand and pushed just his tip to the entrance. "I love you John." He pushed in and stopped letting John adjust. It took all his willpower to wait there until John spoke

"I love you too Sher" He turned his face to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled back and eased himself in. He repeated this a few times before he started to started to thrust deeper and deeper. His other hand gripped John's shoulder. "I. love. you" He said in time with his own thrusts. "But. Don't. Call. Me. Sher!" 

John was now groaning obscenely and pumping his own cock in time with Sherlock. 

Sherlock bit down again on Johns neck as he bottomed out sending a wave of pleasure through John's body. 

"F-uck!" John shouted.

Sherlock pounded again and again at Johns prostate until he felt John shudder and his muscles clench as he spilled onto his own hand. He was breathing heavy and said "Come In me Sher"

"Say it again" Sherlock demanded.

"COME IN....."

 

The door opened and their butler walked in pushing a cart laden with strawberries and a two bottles of champagne chilling in an ice bucket. "Champagne gentle...." Her voice died as she saw them on the bed, sweaty, flushed and very obviously not wanting room service. "I'm so sorry" she shrieked. "You said come in" 

"Yes" Sherlock grunted "But I think he was addressing me" and he jerked one last time, gripping tightly onto John, as he released deep into his lover.


End file.
